Who is Amy Pond?
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Summary and disclaimer inside. Reposting all ficlets into one big story. It's easier :P Reviews make me write faster and you get a choice of cookies or fish fingers and custard x
1. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: ****the only thing I actually own in this entire fic is the plot, and the fact I'm doing mini ficlets of Amy Pond as a teenager from the age of fifteen to nineteen when she met the Doctor again.**

**Fifteen**

**Summary:**** A glimpse into the past for Amy Pond.**

A fifteen year old Amy Pond sat on the park swings in a blue, floral patterned dress, the sunshine beating down on her flame red hair and her pale freckled skin of her arms.

She closed her eyes, dreaming, hoping for the day her 'Raggedy Doctor' would come and take her away in his magical box.

"AMELIA!" came the annoyed, loud voice of her aunt, shouting across the patch of grass that lay between the park and her home.

Amy laughed. "So he told her after all." she muttered, standing up and she started over the grass toward her aunt.

"Amelia Jessica Pond! I don't know what to do with you!" her aunt said.

"How about letting me get on with my life and stop pushing me on to other people! I don't need a psychiatrist!" Amy snapped.

"That's the fourth one you've bitten Amelia!"

"I don't need someone telling me I made him up! I'll prove you wrong, just you wait! You stopped me going to the school mentor!" Amy said.

"Because she was encouraging these silly dreams of yours! Making you believe in this imaginary friend even more."

"What are you so scared of? Why are you so scared to believe that maybe, there might JUST be someone like him out there? If my mum was here-" Amy was cut off.

"Well she's not, good riddance to the woman is what I say. And even if she was here, she'd tell you to grow up and stop being so silly."

"You never liked her! You always thought she was wrong for my dad! You're still mad after all this time! Your brother never listened to you!" Amy snapped and stormed past her, stamping up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, and walked to her bed, throwing herself down on it.

Angry tears slid down her cheeks, which she ignored as they fell off her skin. She was only five years old when her parents were killed in a car accident. Since then, she blamed the ice on the roads that night, blamed her parents for leaving her with her grandparents and going out that night, blamed the van driver for not stopping in time. But mostly, she blamed herself. and she had no idea why.

She pulled the scrapbook from under her pillow and she opened it, looking at all the drawings and cartoons she'd done. The Doctor from her dreams, the Doctor from her memories as a seven year old child. "You promised..." she whispered, blinking. As she did so, her vision blurred from her tears as a couple rolled down her cheek and dropped on to the page. She sniffled and swiped her tears away with her hand and she closed the book, pushing it back under her pillow.

After an hour, her aunt knocked on the door lightly. "Amelia.." she said quietly as she walked in.

Amy was curled up on her bed, sleeping, her old teddy bear under her arm, clutched to her chest.

Her aunt smiled softly, and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly again, going back down the stairs to tell Rory that Amy was asleep, and for him to come back tomorrow.

Sighing as she closed the door, she said quietly to herself. "Maybe one day Amelia will settle for that lad, as good and as dopey as he can be... She needs something to go right in her life..."


	2. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

Amy Pond, sixteen years old, in her last year of school with her four best friends and slightly unbearable boyfriend.

The five teenagers were finishing off in their work experience, Amy Rory and Caitlin all did theirs at the local hospital. Something Amy didn't want, but Rory persisted because of the times she'd made him dress up as her imaginary friend as a child, and she only agreed to go if Caitlin would too.

Marie and Jody both went where their parents worked.

All five met when they were done, in the park. The girls chatted and laughed about their day and made their plans, leaving Rory out. He decided he'd leave.

Amy moved to get up off the swing, but Caitlin caught her arm.

"Leave him, he's just sulking cause you're not giving him any attention." Caitlin said.

Amy sighed. "You're probably right… but I should go and see if he's okay…"

"He's a big boy he can look after himself. Amy you're being distant this past year… You're either in your own head or running after him… we want our friend back."Jody said.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Marie said. "A party. My sister Sarah's having a party. Costumes, alcohol and a chance to pull! Tonight!"

The gils laughed.

"Tell your aunt you're staying at mine and she'll be none the wiser." Marie said.

Amy nodded, grinning. "Sounds like a plan."

"And you're not going to worry about immature boys?" Jody said.

Amy shook her head. "Nope."

"Good. Come on." Caitlin said and the four girls walked to Marie's home.

Hours later, the party was in full swing, Amy was dressed in Marie's nurse outfit which consisted of a white, tight fitting dress with the usual red cross on the left breast, which ended mid-thigh, her long, pale white legs on show to everyone to see, and Marie was in a short silver skirt, showing off her own long tanned legs, and a tight fitting pale top, with angel wings attached to her back, and they both looked for Caitlin and Jody, while flirting with any man who can to them.

"I'll go see if I can find Cait." Amy said to Marie and disappeared through the crowd, letting herself listen to the loud music.

"There's the freak, Amy Pond." one girl said, loud enough and deliberately saying it within earshot as Amy passed.

Amy spun on her heel, grabbed the girl by the arm and glared at her. "What did you say? Of you have something to say, say it to my face."

"She must be delusional." the girl laughed with her friends. "Aw is that why you had four psychiatrists? Cause you're mad?" she taunted.

"I'm not mad." Amy glared, trying with all of her willpower not to hit out at her, though that was qickly disappearing.

"Amelia, you're that lonely, and that much of a freak you had to make up a friend-"

She was cut off by Amy's fist colliding with her face.

Jody jumped between them, seemingly out of nowhere before the girl's friends could advance, and she pulled Amy away before more damage was done, Amy tugging against her hold as the girl screamed and shouted abuse at the firey ginger.

"You better watch your back Pond!"

"Do you want another punch in the jaw? I'll break it next time!" Amy shouted back, her face red in anger, and her whole body shaking.

"Come on Amy… she's not worth the hassle." Jody said and she eventually managed to pull a shaking Amy up the stairs.

Amy stood by the wall, her eyes screwed shut, fists clenched at her sindes and she was breathing heavily, waiting silently for her temper to discipate.

"At least no one mentioned your parents." Jody muttered, unknown to them yet that Marie had seen the aftermath of Amy's wrath and gone to tell her sister to end the party.

"You wouldn't have been able to pull me away Jo, cause I would have killed her." Amy sighed heavily, slowly opening her eyes, vision blurred because of her tears.

"I know…"

"But you don't. you still have your parents. You lost your gran, whereas I lost all three." Amy looked at

her.

Jody didn't argue. It wouldn't do any good, and she knew it, and she hugged her.

The music below stopped, followed by an outcry of "What did you do that for! What happened!"

The came Sarah's voice as she moved to the door and opened it. "Alright everyone time's up! Party's over! And Michelle you deserved that punch, it's about time someone knocked you down off your high horse!"

Jody looked over Amy's shoulder at the crowd quickly exiting the house, and Sarah looking up sympathetically. "She'll be fine." Jody mouthed.

Sarah nodded, and caught Marie before she could go up. "Let me know if you lot need anything."

Marie nodded and she and Caitlin rushed up the stairs to their two friends.

"Amy we heard." was all Caitlin said.

"I just want to forget about it…" Amy said, pushing Jody back a little and she wiped her eyes.

"Amy, you ARE mad, but we love you for it." Caitlin smiled.

All four girls laughed a little and they walked into Marie's room.

"Okay, so who pulled?" Marie asked.

"I had someone try." Amy looked at her.

"What? Who? When was this? Why try?" the other three asked and they laughed.

Amy laughed with them. "While you were being chatted up Marie, and I just couldn't… I couldn't do it to Rory." she giggled.

"Amy!" Jody laughed.

"Look, all five of us have been through a lot together. It would be so awkward if me and him split up."

"It was slightly awkward when you got with him." Caitlin smirked.

With that, her interrogation was over and they spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

Marie, Jody and Caitlin were truly the sisters Amy never had. And she wouldn't change them for the world.


	3. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

Christmas time. One of the only times Amelia Pond and her aunt can get along without arguments arising. It was December 15th, Amy was helping to put the finishing touches on the tree with her aunt and the inside decorations whilst Rory helped with the outside decorations with her aunt's boyfriend.

"It can be another new start after this one's over Amelia. Maybe you could further your education. You've got the grades and the brains for it, and it's not too late." her aunt said.

"I told you, I've got it sorted. I've got the money comin' in haven't I? And I help out which is more than can be said for other people in this damn village." Amy said, looking over at her.

"Oh, I'm sure you and Caitlin will be back best friends in no time Amelia."

"No chance. Drunk or not she shouldn't have made a pass at my boyfriend." Amy said. "And why did you get a 7ft tree when neither of us are that tall? I'm only 5ft11``. "

"Because I thought it would look nice. And don't you change the subject Amelia Jessica Pond."

"Well there's nothing more to say so why not? At least I'll get somewhere in life." Amy told her, and stood on the stool in front of her, reaching up to place the star on the top.

Her aunt sighed. "Alright. If that's how you honestly think about it."

"Yes, it is. Now I'm going to go get ready for a party I'm going to later, and I dunno what time I'll be back so it'll be best if you have the door open and don't wait up." she grinned, kissing her on the cheek and walked out to her own bedroom, shutting the door.

She walked to her wardrobe to get out her sexy Santa suit, but she found it wasn't there. Thinking she'd got it out earlier, she searched the room. She sighed after no finding it and walked back out to her aunt. "Have you been in my room at all?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"One of my outfits is missing that's all."

"Well ask Rory. I saw him in there while you and Jeff were making the garden look presentable yesterday."

Amy nodded and walked out the room again and down the stairs, and outside. "Rory?" she looked up the ladder to see him hanging something up next to an upper window. "Rory when you were in my room yesterday, did you take any clothes out of there?"

Rory Williams stopped what he was doing and he looked down at her, holding the light up reindeer in his hands, debating internally on whether to tell her the truth. He decided against it. "No…" he lied.

"Rory!" she said firmly, knowing straight away he was lying.

He sighed and fixed the reindeer in place, and climbed down.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" he pretended that he didn't know.

"Rory I don't have time to play games or deal with your jealous. Where is my outfit?"

"Caitlin has it." he mumbled.

"What? Why her? What were you doing giving it to her anyway!" she shrieked.

"She said it was hers and she told me your job. What you really do." he said.

"Well you'd better get it back then! And I only kiss people Rory, it's not like I'm stripping off and having sex with them!"

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend Amy!"

"I'm not a possession Rory! And if that's what you see me as then we shouldn't be together." she told him.

"Fine, I'll get it." he mumbled and walked out of the garden, and Amy sighed and walked back inside, leaving a stunned man still outside.

"Did you find it, or did he have it, Amelia?"

"Yeah Rory's gone to get it back." Amy said, walking up the stairs to her.

"Amelia… you never told me what your job is."

"I um… sort of entertain people at parties… Mainly over 18's…" Amy said slowly, knowing she couldn't lie to her.

"You're a stripper?" her aunt shrieked, her eyes bulging.

"What? No! No not that!" she said quickly, a furious blush creeping to her cheeks.

"What on earth are you talking about girl?"

"It's sort of a step down from that… I go to parties and… I kiss people… in outfits."

"And does the person employing you know you're only seventeen?" her aunt raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…" Amy lied.

"Give me the number."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure."

"You don't need to."

"Amelia, you're being treated like an object. Does Rory know what you're doing? You know how he gets."

"No I'm not, and yes I know, yes he knows and if he wants to treat me like a possession he can wave goodbye to our relationship." Amy said walking into the kitchen.

"He does it because he cares, you know he does. He's also the only male your age who's able to look you in the eye and be near you after your antis when you were younger." her aunt said as Rory came back and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah that's right, bring up the psychiatrists." Amy said sarcastically and then sighed. "Look… can we not argue for once?" she said quietly.

Her aunt nodded, walked to her and hugged her,

Amy hugged back, sighing again.

"Your parents wouldn't have wanted this for you Amelia…"

"They'd want me to be happy. And I am."

Rory crept through to Amy's room, replaced the outfit and he snuck back out, out to where Caitlin waited, and they both went off together. What Amy surely didn't know wouldn't hurt her would it?

"Look, Amy go find him. And talk to him."

"Yeah… you're right I probably should…" Amy said quietly and stepped out of the older woman's arms. She walked out and back down the stairs, passing her aunt's boyfriend on the way.

"Amelia.." he started.

"Maybe later, Patrick I have to do something." she told him and she walked out the door, out the garden and across the playing field.

Within minutes she saw two figures on the park ahead. As she got closer, the boy started to become clearer, and he looked a lot like Rory. But what was he…?

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head, a sharp pang in her chest almost made her drop to the floor and curl into a ball, and she curled her arms across her chest. She could see Rory in some sort of embrace with another girl, though her face was obscured and she didn't know that it was her former best friend.

"I drove him to that…" she whispered, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and ran back home, back up the stairs, back to her room and slammed the door shut, and threw herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.


	4. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

Twenty-fifth October was Amelia Pond's 18th birthday.

Her aunt made a fuss of her that morning. As did her aunt's boyfriend Mick... or was it Clark this time? Amy could never keep up.

Amy sat out in the back garden as the warm sunshine beat down on the garden that had been as unkempt as the say she moved in thirteen years ago, and she was sat on the old, rusting swing set, thinking.

She was thinking about what happened between her and Rory over Christmas the previous year.

He was still seeing... _her_... not that Amy cared. Well... that was what she told herself as she tried to ignore the sinking, hollow feeling in her chest every time she saw them together.

She looked up, hearing the sounds of footsteps walking in her direction and she saw it was Rory, which made her look away again.

"What are you doing here...?" she asked, looking at the floor as she spoke.

"To... um... to talk." He said quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear excuses." She said.

"Please... just hear me out, and then I'll go..." he said softly.

"Fine... you have two minutes..." she said, resigned. She sighed again and looked at him. "Do I disgust you that much?"

He looked at her wide eyed. Why would she think she was disgusting? She was more beautiful and stunning than anyone else in the village. "What? No! Of course you don't! You're beautiful." He told her.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked. She didn't believe what he said. She always knew she was no good, that she held no beauty whatsoever. No one knew her true feelings she always made everyone believe she was okay and she was strong willed. They wouldn't have believed her anyway if she did cry out for help.

"I dunno... I guess I got jealous, and she said she could treat me better and wouldn't go off with anyone else." He told her.

_Ouch. That hurt._

Amy bit her lip. She knew she treated him bad... and she never meant to... but cheat on him? Is that what he thought of her? "I'd never cheat on you..." she said in a barely audible whisper. She loved him too much... He was the only one she'd ever been with and they hadn't even got past kissing stages when they were together.

"How would I know, Amy? You're prepared to go out there and kiss random strangers for money. How would I know nothing else would happen?"

So that was it. He though she was one of... _them_? Her eyes blazed in anger, frustration and devastation. "This is how you would know, Rory Williams! I, Amelia Jessica Pond at 18 years old, hasn't had sex with ANYONE in my entire life! Because guess what! I wanted that first to be you!" she snapped, stood up and she pushed past him, leaving him dumbfounded. She stopped a few paces and turned to face him.

"If you thought I was that... easy... why did you ask me out? To humiliate me? Lead me on? Laugh at me behind my back? You let me believe you loved me! God, how stupid, crazy and bloody gullible I must be." She said. "Everyone else was right you know. I am crazy. I am dumb. I'm that bad not even you like me."

"Amy that's not true! You're none of those things." Why was she like this? She was so confident... what had he done to her? "You're brilliant, funny, creative, smart, beautiful, caring, way out of my league." He told her; though he had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't believe him. Why the hell would she? He'd left her for one of their friends. Committed the ultimate betrayal.

"I wanted you, you complete idiot!" she said.

"Why?" he looked at her.

"What do you mean 'why'? You're the only one I ever let into my heart since my parents died! You're the only one who believed me until we left school that I wasn't mad!"

"But you're not mad, Amy." He told her.

"You know what, forget about it." She told him and she walked into the house.

"Amy!" he followed after her.

"Just go!"

"Amy please!"

"She told you to leave; now your time is up." Amy's aunt said.

Rory sighed in defeat. He knew better than to argue with her, so he left, leaving Amy alone once more.

_I suppose that's all I'll ever know... loneliness..._ Amy thought as she sat in her bedroom, unable to stop the flow of tears streaming down her cheeks.


	5. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

**A nineteen year old Amy Pond stood in the kitchen listening to Jody ramble on about her latest man and the gossip in the village.**

**As much as she loved her friend, she wished she came with a mute button at times.**

"**-And he said 'What? I was only 10 minutes late!' and I had to remind him he'd spent the whole half hour pampering his care more than me and-"**

**As if someone were watching over Amy, the phone started ringing, cutting off Jody's ramblings.**

"**Hold that thought." Amy said and rushed to get the phone. It was someone calling to book her for her services tomorrow.**

"**Sure I'll be there. Any preference? Okay I can do that." She grinned. "Okay, bye."**

**She walked back into the kitchen. "Looks like I have plans tomorrow after all."**

"**Good girl!" Jody laughed. "Who is it? **_**Where**_** is he?"**

"**Some eighteen year old in the next village." Amy grinned.**

"**What's his type?"**

"**Either police woman or French maid. Either way, surprise him."**

"**Oh, I'm sure you will!" Jody laughed and she glanced at the clock which showed 6:45pm. "Oh, better get going, Damien will wonder where I am." She grinned, hugged her friend and walked out the room and to the door. "And remember! Just because you've given Rory a second chance does not mean he can walk all over you."**

"**I know." Amy smiled softly, following her out. "He'll be paying for a long time."**

"**Good to hear. Lemme know how you get on tomorrow, and I want all the details, Pond!" Jody grinned and walked out of the unkempt garden.**

**Amy sighed and shut the door. "Right. Nice soak in the bath and then curl up in bed to a good film... providing Rory doesn't come here at the end of his shift." She said to herself and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom to run her bath.**

**She tugged her vibrant red hair into a tight messy bun as she walked into her bedroom and she took off what little make up she wore.**

"**Better lock the door..." she murmured once she'd done and she walked down the stairs to lock the doors and she walked back up the stairs into the bathroom and turned off the taps, stepping out her clothes and into the hot water, letting out a long sigh.**

**She stepped out after a long half an hour, pulling out the plug and wrapping herself in her towel and pink dressing gown and made her way into her bedroom, collapsing on her bed and she switched on her TV, eventually drifting off to sleep.**

**The alarm blared, ripping Amy from her dreams that were rapidly slipping from her memory. She looked up blurrily as she slammed her hand down on the offending object that had woke her up, looking at the time.**

"**10 AM. That's the latest I've slept in since I was in school." She muttered, and she pushed herself up and out of bed to get herself ready.**

**She walked out of her bedroom; having lost the towel somewhere in her sleep and she tugged the dressing gown tighter around her body as she made her way into the kitchen to make herself a coffee to wake herself up. She saw a note on the fridge in the familiar scrawl of her aunt's. "Yeah you don't need to remind me of Jeff coming round to sort out Rory's bloody car..." she muttered. "He needs a new one, that's what he bloody needs." She added, taking the note, screwing it in a ball and throwing it in the bin.**

**When done, she took the coffee into her bedroom, placing the cup on the bedside table, and started on getting ready, and she walked over to her wardrobe. She got both desired outfits and placed them on her bed, and looked thoughtfully between the two, as though waiting for one of them to jump up and say "pick me". She really was going mad.**

**She turned to the mirror to put on her usual thin layer of makeup and then picked up the police outfit, grinning. She put the other one away, put on the police outfit and ran a brush through her hair once she'd taken it from the bun.**

**That was when she heard the strange, metallic, whirring sound she hadn't heard since she was seven years old. She hurriedly put on her shoes, and clipped the fake radio to her waist jacket and she waited.**

'_**Click'**_** went the lock on the front door, and then a man shouting her name, telling her she needed to leave, and something about... Prisoner Zero...?**

'_**Who the hell does he think he is?**_**' she thought, instantly recognising the voice from her childhood and anger bubbled up inside her.**

**She looked around the room, Rory's old cricket bat was peeping out from the mess under her bed. She bent and picked it up, along with the handcuffs that were conveniently lying beside it.**

'_**How did they end up on the floor?**_**' she thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind when she heard footsteps up the stairs and across the landing and she peered outside her bedroom door. **_**'Twelve years and he hasn't changed that shirt?' **_**she thought creeping out, biting her lip when she'd stepped on that notoriously creaky floorboard, and watching him turn to face her, and in one swing, she smacked him across the head with the bat, watching as he dropped at her feet.**

**She dropped the bat, and dragged him over to the radiator the other end of the landing and she cuffed one of his wrists to it. Nothing to do now but wait.**


	6. Twenty

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys, I've forgotten about this for so long it's actually shocking. Final 2 chapters will be uploaded now, they were finished at 3AM this morning, so if they make no sense I apologise. :D x

**-Twenty-**

****Amy was sat on her bed in her blue bedroom, her plastic TARDIS model in her hands, her red hair tied into a tight bun on the back of her head. It has been a little over a year since that Raggedy man appeared back into her life again, and disappeared just as quickly.. That fact infuriated Amy. He could flit in and out of her life as he pleased, abandoning her as quickly as he may breathe. And it also infuriated her because nobody believed her even now when she was an adult, yet when she mentioned him, people insisted on telling her that he didn't exist, as though telling a stubborn child that Father Christmas didn't exist, and that child refused to let the magic fade away. Even now, when Rory had seen him. And Jeff. And still nobody believed her.

With a low growl, she launched the little blue box across the room where it clattered loudly against the opening door.

"Whoa! Maybe a little warning next time before you launch things at unsuspecting visitors!"

"Talking to an empty room will really help people with their assumption I'm crazy won't they." Amy responded, and looked up to see Mels standing by the door, peering through under her dark mess of curls on her head. She looked like a poodle. "Sorry..." she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Mels asked, walking in and sitting by her 'friend'.

"I'm just angry..." Amy said softly, her sadness and irritation making her Scottish accent more thicker.

"I can see that." Mels joked, but shut up when Amy shot her a look. "Sorry. What are you angry about?"

"Just... The Doctor... I want to know why he keeps breaking his promises... why he keeps leaving me... I want to know why people don't believe me when I say he's real, any why they keep insisting I should be on some psychiatric ward." Amy sighed.

"No one will ever understand, Amy. They're too stuck up their own backsides to see what's around them. He probably leaves cause he's off saving people, just like you said all those years ago. Now stop moping about, stop wanting to be the centre of attention and come on, cause I'm bored and this boring place needs son Mels excitement." Mels stood up.

'_Oh no... please let us not get into trouble..._' Amy thought to herself as she was pulled up by the hyperactive young woman and dragged down the stairs.

Later that evening, Amy, looking like she could murder her, walked out of the police station with the troublesome Mels after being arrested for joyriding a car and crashing it into a shopping mall in the middle of Gloucester.

"Next time you want to liven up Leadworth... can it _please_ not end up in us nearly being sent to prison." Amy commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah whatever you old bore." Mels smirked as she waved down a taxi which took them both back to Leadworth.


	7. Twenty One

**-Twenty one-**

****Amelia Pond was sat in a wedding dress shop in Gloucester High Street, waiting to pick up her dress.

She had been putting off going to fetch it for weeks, but Jody decided she really should get the dress, the wedding was in 24 hours after all.

Amy was excited. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach made her smile at the thought. Rory was a genuine guy with a big heart, of course she knew that. And he would do anything for her that she asked him to. And he was the only person of the opposite sex to pay attention to her, and to love her.

However, mixed in with that excitement was doubt. Doubt at her feelings for him. Maybe she was 'just settling' as her aunt Sharon had put it.

Once she got the dress, Amy put it into the back of the car, and Jody-Amy was not trusting Mels behind the wheel just hours before her wedding-drove them both back to Leadworth and parked outside the Town Hall where the party was set to happen.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of panic with last minute preparations for the following day. Amy acted as though she were on autopilot. If the dress needed a final fitting she did it without complaint. A final check of the seating plans and the order everything was to be done was ordered by Sharon. Jody, Mels and Caitlin went along with no back-chat. Neither would dare.

It was only when everyone had stopped stressing, gone home and Amy and Sharon were back home, that she finally came out of her daze.

"Where have you been all day?" Sharon asked, looking at her niece stood by the kitchen sink.

"With you lot." Amy answered, finishing the last of the washing up from dinner that night.

"Only in body, my girl. Your mind hasn't been here. It's like you've been daydreaming all day. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not." Amy said, looking at her. "And anyway, it's not my job to stress the day before my wedding." she smirked, drying her hands on a nearby towel. "I'm going for a lie down.. get some rest so I can actually get up in time." she said, looking at the clock which read 7:30, and she walked up the stairs to her room, leaving Sharon to dry up what Amy had washed. Amy slept until the haunting whirring of her past woke her from her slumber.

Amy got up and raced to her window. She gazed out into her garden, and sure enough, there the Doctor stood, and his magical blue box. She grabbed her white pumps which lay by her bed and slipped them on her feet, then grabbed her dressing gown from the end of her bed before racing out toward him, worried that it was just a dream, or he'd leave her again.

She'd given him a firm telling off, but some how couldn't manage to stay angry for too long once she looked at his stupid, childish face.

'_Fourteen years... But it was worth it..._' Amy thought as she walked into the magical blue box, and off into the stars with her Raggedy Doctor and a whole heap of adventures waiting in front of them.


End file.
